(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus/method/medium and a reproduction apparatus/method.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In digital broadcast, contents corresponding to 3D (stereoscopic vision) are broadcasted in 3D broadcast formats such as side-by-side format or top and bottom format. Note that in comparison with non-3D digital broadcast contents, techniques used in these methods cannot realize 3D broadcast without degradation of image quality (resolution, frame rate and the like). For example, in the side-by-side format, 3D representation is attained by reducing the horizontal resolution to ½.
On the other hand, recorders to record digital broadcast programs on a large capacity optical disc using blue laser and players to reproduce such optical disc holding digital broadcast programs are widely used. As the main purpose of these recorders and players is to record and to reproduce non-3D contents, it is considered that players for 3D contents will be popularized in the future.